twilightsagafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Esme Cullen
"Jeśli Carlisle jest duszą naszej rodziny to Esme była by sercem" - Edward Esme Cullen (urodzona jako Esme Anne Platt w 1895 roku) – żona Carlisle'a przez, którego została przemieniona w wampirzyce, oraz przyszywana matka Edwarda, Jaspera, Alice, Emmetta, Rosalie i później także Belli . Została także przyszywaną babcią Renesmee. W Przed Świtem w wizji Alice została uratowana przez Leah gdy zaatakował ją członek straży Volturi. Ma dyplom z architektury i sztuki studiowała również fotografię i uwielbia remontować stare domy. Młodość thumbEsme Anne Plat urodziła się w 1895 roku i wychowywała się na farmie niedaleko Columus w stanie Ohio. Miała szczęśliwe dzieciństwo. Jako nastolatka sprzeciwiała się życiu jak na damę przystało przez co częstwo wpadała w kłopoty. Bardzo chciała zostać nauczycielką. Podczas jednej z zabaw w 1911 spadła z drzewa i złamała nogę. Miejscowego lekarza akurat nie była, więc zajął się nią doktor Carlisle Cullen. Choć niekomu o tym nie mówiła, spotkanie z doktorem zrobiło na niej ogormne wrażenie. Nie przypominal nikogo z ludzi których znała - był rozważny i autentycznie zainteresowany tym, co miała do powiedzenia. Niestety, przebywał w mieście bardzo krótko i niedługo wyjechał, ale Esme nigdy go nie zapomniała. Przyjacióki Esme zaczeły wychodzić za mąż i okazało się że tylko ona jest już wolna. Bardzo chciała się zakochać ale ciągle myśla o uroczym doktorze. Próbowała przekać ojca aby pozwolił jej pojechać za Zachód i podjąć pracę nauczycielki lecz on się nie zgodził. W końcu wyszła za mąż za Charlesa Evensona. Małżeństwo szybko okazało się pomyłką. Wśród ludzi Charles zachowywał się inaczej niż w domu. Znęcał się fizycznie nad żoną. Wkrótce wybuchła I Wojna Światowa a Charles wyjechał by wziąść w niej udział a Esme odczuła wielką ulgę. Kiedy wrócił w 1919 koszmar zaczoł się na nowo. Dziecko dawało jej wole zmiany życia nie chciała je wychowywać w domu Charlesa. Uciekła do kuzynki a potem do Ashland gdzie podała się za wojenną wdowę i podjęła wymarzoną pracę nauczycielki. Swoje nienarodzone dziecko kochała bardziej niż własne życie. Dłatego bardzo przeżyła śmierć swojego synka na zapalenie płuc. Zrozpaczona kobieta rzuciła się z klifu. Została dostarczona do szpitala, gdzie pracował Carlisle. Trafiła do szpitalnej kostnicy, jednak wampir odkrył, że serce Esme jeszcze biło. Wtedy postanowił przemienić ją w wampira. Gdy się obudziłą myślała że jest w niebie widząc przed sobą uroczego doktora. Szybko zaakceptowała to kim się stała. Młodzeńce uczucie przerodziło się w dojrzałą miłość i w krótce wzieli ślub. Do czasu dołączenia kolejnych członków rodziny Esme była "siostrą" Edwarda. Dopiero później została "matką" rodziny. Zmierzch Esme pierwszy raz pojawia się gdy Edward zabiera Bellę do swojego domu aby przedstawić ją rodzinie. Esme rightprzygotowuje wtedy obiad w kuchni ze swoimi przybranymi dziećmi. Razem z Carlislem witają Bellę z otwartymi ramionami wdzięczni że dzięki niej Edward jest szczęsliwy. Prosi syna, żeby pokazła Belli jak gra na fortepianie. Gdy Cullenowie zapraszają Bellę na mecz baseballu Esme jest sędzią i spędza więcej czasu z Bellą opowiadając jej trochę o swoim ludzkim życiu. Mówi jej że jest jej wdzięczna, że Edward jest z nią szczęśliwy bo martwiła się o niego. Sama martwiła się, że Edward nigdy nie znajdzie miłości. Gdy przybywa James Esme wraz z rodziną chroni Bellę. Zamienia się z nią ubraniami a kiedy Bella ucieka do Phoenix Esme z Rosali zostaje dla ochrony ojca Belli. Księżyc w Nowiu Esme jest na urodzinach Belli które zorganizowała Alice. Przytula 18-latke i życzy jej wszystkiego najlepszego. Wraz z leftmężem podarowała jej bilety do Jacksonville aby odwiedziła Renée. Odczas otwierania prezntów Bella przecina sobie palec z którego leci krew i nawet wyglądająca na opanowaną Esme musi wyjść z pokoju. Nie spodobał jej się pomysł Edwarda o opuszczeniu Forks a jednak jedzie z resztą rodziny. Zajmuje sie wtedy remontowanie XVII wiecznych domów. Pojawia się dopiero gdy odbiera Edwarda, Bellę i Alice z lotniska w towarzystwie męża i dzieci. Jest jej bardzo wdzięczna za uratowanie syna. Gdy Bella urządzą głosowanie mówi "tak" bo już traktuje ją jako część rodzinny. Zaćmienie Esme jest obecna na rozdaniu dyplomów i na przyjęciu które zostało potem zorganizowane. Gdy dowiedziała się kto chce zniszczyć jej rodzinę i kto wkradł się do domu Belli akceptuje pakt z Watahą Sama i stara się pomóc. Bierze udział w treningach organizowanych w nocy. Mówi Belli, że jej umiejętności w walce nie są tak dobre, jak reszty rodziny, dlatego powinna się schronić. thumb|123px Wygląd Esme jest szczupła, drobna (170 cm) i zgrabna. Jest trochę zaokrąglona co zostało po urodzeniu syna. Jej ludzkie oczy były piwne a po przemianie stały się złote. Ma twarz w kształcie serca. Fizycznie jest najstarszym członkiem rodziny. Została przemieniona w wieku 26 lat. Jest opisywana na piękną osobę. Relacje thumb|left|Carlisle i Esme Carlisle Cullen Jest jej drugim mężem i mężczyzną jej snów a także jej twórcą. Pierwszy raz spotkali się w 1911 gdy Esme złamała nogę. Zrobił wtedy wielkie wrażenie i gdy 10 lat później ją przemienił nie miała mu tego za złe. Szybko sie pobrali. Związek między Carlisle i Esme jest zbudowany na silnych więzi duchowej i intelektualnej, wspomagany przez ich intensywnej miłości do siebie. Carlise kupił na ich podróż poślubną wyspę dla niej i nazwał ją Wyspa Esme. Edward Cullen Edward był jej piewszym przybranym synem i został zmieniony niedługo przed nią. Najpierw udawali, ża są bratem i siostrą ale po jej ślubie zaczeła udawać że to jego przybrana matka. Bardzo się ucieczyła gdy Edward poznał Bellę i jest szczęsliwy. Filmowy wizerunek Elizabeth Reaser gra jako Esme we wszystkich częściach. thumb|left|115px Zobacz także *Galeria: Carlisle Cullen i Esme Cullen *Galeria: Esme Cullen Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Wampiry żywiące się zwierzęcą krwią Kategoria:Cullenowie Kategoria:Zaćmienie Kategoria:Zmierzch Kategoria:Księżyc w Nowiu Kategoria:Przed Świtem Kategoria:Drugie Życie Bree Tanner Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Forks Kategoria:Midnight Sun